


Of Life and Death

by immigrantjughead



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Will Be Boys, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, and neil building him back up, its really not a lot of angst, just andrew putting himself down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: Andrew thinks about the differences between himself and Neil.





	Of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> this is to counteract the angst of my first aftg work.
> 
> forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes i do not have a beta.

Neil brought life to whatever he touched, to whoever he spoke to, to whatever he went in to. 

Despite Neil's violent past, he made the people happy around him. Even if he never meant to. His simple misunderstanding of pop culture was enough to make The Upperclassmen and Nicky laugh for hours on end. Whenever The Foxes won a game his smile seemed to brighten up the stadium. People felt comfortable around him, they may seem weary at first due to Neil's neverending reputation, but that never lasted long. The media may portray Neil as someone who is overtly rude or as someone to stay away from, but that is untrue. Neil may not know what he is but Andrew does. The Foxes even have a clue about it. 

Everyone seems to be naturally drawn to Neil, even Andrew. 

Neil brought with him his ambition, adversity, motivation, he really was the perfect choice for team captain, even if he didn't believe it himself. 

Andrew hated the way Neil even made him feel. 

Neil made the people around him feel loved.

He isn't so aware of this because he just sees the behavior as regular.

If he sees someone on the team is upset or sad he will do something about it, it's in his nature.

Andrew has thought about this before, what was his mother like?

Was his mother a cause of this unconsciously nurturing nature? Andrew doubted it.

This is something he feels is significant to Neil and Neil only.

The boy came from nothing and was put down many times and he makes sure the people around him never have to deal with such a thing.

Outside of any sort of journalist, Neil is a friendly person, sometimes he may act apathetic, which all depends on how someone comes up to him, but he naturally is friendly towards good people. Due to Neil's life, he has a knack for figuring out if a person has good or bad intentions, but that doesn't automatically mean he is going to follow that gut advice. Despite what everyone says and thinks, Neil is not stupid. He's very self-aware. He's observant to the things he's been raised to be observant to. There are just some things that Neil isn't used to, such as emotions, feelings. That still doesn't stop him from blurting out what he is feeling, and even then, none of The Foxes are going to stop him either. They're happy when Neil shares his feelings, even if they are spiteful. 

Neil is an open-minded person.

He's open to new ideas or new experiences, such as Allison painting his nails. He didn't see anything wrong with it nor did he care. 

Neil is a sort of people pleaser, even if he doesn't know.

There's a reason people are so naturally drawn to him.

Andrew brought death to whatever he touched, to whoever he spoke to, to whatever he went in to.

People are always deterred by Andrew's personality.

They are afraid of him or they resent him, maybe even both.

He always preferred it that way though. He wanted people to stay clear and far away from him, he wanted them to be afraid. It was less to deal with. He already had his hands full with The Monsters, he didn't need any team bonding. The new Foxes always stayed away from Andrew and he had made it clear for them do to that the first day they arrived. 

Andrew brought death to himself.

He was aware of this, the smoking. Some of The Foxes were disgusted by it, he didn't care. His apathy and indifference made people hate him even more. It was frustrating to never understand what a person stands for. Naturally, he didn't care about this. The Foxes have always been confused about why Neil always found himself with Andrew. The Upperclassmen tried to bring Neil with them but Neil stayed with Andrew. 

Andrew hated that.

Andrew hated that Neil brought life to him, he hated the way Neil smiled whenever their cats were playing with the new toys they bought him. He hated the smug look on Neil's face when he came home with a bag of Andrew's favorite ice cream, he hated the way Neil look eternal after winning a game. He hated the way he noticed himself drifting towards Neil. 

He hated the way Neil came home and asked permission to kiss him softly.

And he hated the way he softly responded with a higher percentage.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
